A twist closure for a container, such as a cap for a soft drink bottle having a threaded neck portion, is typically provided with a top portion and an elongated skirt portion downwardly depending therefrom that circumscribes the outer periphery of a threaded container neck. Removing the closure from the container is conventionally accomplished by rotating the closure along the threaded neck in the counterclockwise direction, while securing the closure onto the container is conventionally accomplished by rotating the closure along the threaded neck in the clockwise direction. The threading on the container neck usually restricts the rotating direction of the closure to one direction for removal and one direction for attachment. This unidirectional movement is somewhat limiting and can be inconvenient at times. In addition, the conventional, elongated skirt portion tends to prolong the process of attaching and removing closures from containers.
Recognizing some of the limitations of prior art twist closures, the present inventors have designed a closure that is economical to manufacture, requires less material, is simple and easy to manipulate and is further provided with a tamper-evident feature that depends from an abbreviated skirt portion. The inventive closure interacts with a container neck that enables attachment of such closure by a downward pressing of such closure onto the container neck, yet enables removal from the container neck by a shortened rotation of such closure in either the clockwise or counterclockwise direction.